Trapped in a Cave
by Just-Saranna
Summary: Sometimes being trapped in a cave does strange things to people. Even Vincent and Sephiroth. Slash warning ahead.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Note: This is another story dedicated to Timothy the Paperclip. Miss you! So, I hope you all like it...and I apologize for any umm...out of characterness. Cheers!

It was strange, looking at her son. He knew that it was wrong, to think such thoughts, insane, almost. They looked nothing alike; the only thing they had in common, that he could see, was their long hair. The colour was different, of course, but it still brought back memories. She had saved his life, surely he owed her something. What that something was, he didn't know. He wanted to hate the silver haired man for all the destruction and sadness he represented but he could not.

If he was not careful, he would fall in love with the other, younger man. It didn't feel right, considering the feelings he had for the silver haired man's mother. Perhaps this attraction was because his body no longer aged.

He didn't know how they ended up in this situation, trapped in a cave together, alone. He couldn't hear the others, and a small part of him hoped they were alright. He was distracted, however, by the presence of the man that he lusted after. He could not call it love; lust seemed the better word for the feelings he could not name. It was an attraction, he supposed, brought on by the feelings he had for Lucrecia.

Before, he would never had had considered acting on these feelings, but the Chaos inside of him changed him. He had the desire to lick his lips but held himself back. Instead, he spoke.

"Sephiroth," The name flowed off his tongue in a sensual way. He liked the ring of it. Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

"Who are you?" The man's voice was deep and baritone, just as it should be. A perfect representation of what a real man's voice should sound like. His eyes were narrowed in a glare, his lips pressed tightly together. He was not amused, that was for certain. Vincent wasn't either, by any means. Being trapped in a cave was hardly something to be happy about, after all, however, his focus was on the man before him.

He took a step forward and this time, he did lick his lips. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed even more as Vincent kept creeping closer. He would not take a step back; after all, he was sure the dark haired man was no threat to him.

"I knew your mother." Not the greatest way to start a conversation, but Vincent wasn't worried about awkwardness or anything of the like, in fact, he wanted to unnerve the silver haired man before him. His eyes had taken on an almost unearthly glow in the darkness of the cave, perhaps having to do with the Chaos implanted in his body. He did not know, nor did he care. He was entranced by the glow coming off of Sephiroth that perhaps had to do with the Lifestream.

Sephiroth did not know what to think about this man in front of him. He said he knew Sephiroth's mother, but the man did not look old enough to know her and remember her. It was unimportant in any case, and Sephiroth had no interest in talking to this man. He was frustrated enough being stuck in this cave. All he was interested in at the moment was to find a way out. The only option seemed to be to remove the rocks blocking the exit as the cave was not deep and led nowhere.

He could no longer ignore the other man however, as he had moved forward and had pressed their lips together. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. The kiss did not last long, as the other man pulled away quickly enough. His temper flared, and he growled out a demand to know what the other man was thinking, advancing like that.

The raven's mouth was covered, but Sephiroth was certain that he was smirking and that infuriated him.

"You're mother was a better kisser." That bastard, as if Sephiroth cared about how good a kisser his mother was. He had no emotional connection to her. However, the other man had challenged him, and he never backed down from a contest. The dark haired man was decent looking enough and so Sephiroth scowled slightly before grabbing the back of the other man's head and pulled him in for a deep, searing kiss.

Vincent gladly responded, and wiped his tongue across the silver haired man's lips. He was granted entrance and they fought for dominance of the kiss before Vincent submitted and allowed himself to be swept away in the feeling of it all. He pressed his body against the other man's and moved them so Sephiroth slammed against the cave wall. In retaliation, the man bit Vincent's lip, drawing blood that he licked away.

Lifting his hands to tangle them in the silver hair, Vincent didn't hear the noise coming from outside the cave. Sephiroth, however, did. Someone, sounded like Cloud, was calling out the name Vincent. The sound of rocks being moved resonated throughout the cave, and the two men broke apart, moving away from each other.

Soon enough, a sliver of light shone its way into the cave. Several seconds later, more of the rocks gave way, allowing light to flood into the cave and allowed those on the outside to see the rumpled appearance of the two men.

"Well!" Yuffie exclaimed, "What do we have here!?"

The End!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
